waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ajrbot Bot?
I know that Ajr has a bot Ajrbot, and I propose that we flag it as a bot. I fully trust Ajr and seeing as we don't have a bot, it could be helpful. The bot fixes spelling, capitalization, categorizes, and some other things. Ajr is working on having it revert vandalism and signing comments. I personally will keep track of most of it's changes. 01:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Support - Sounds good. 04:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Support - Ajr is too much of a dedicated and trusted editor to not allow him this . It's for the better of the wiki anyway, eh? ;) 08:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Lcawte wants in on the bot Work! I know I havnt contributed much here, if at all, but I know Ajr from ALOT of other wikis, and I run AWB and Pybot.. (I have to help Ajr with pybot.) I've run my bot in various places, and it has been tested to preform some admin tasks (broken redirect deleting, mass deleting from category or list). --Lcawte 20:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Could you tell me everything this bot can do please? Thanks :) 21:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That could take a while.. it can do alot of things, tell me what you want it to do, and I'll tell if I can do it or if I know anything similar. --Lcawte 21:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - This forum is for discussion of Ajraddatz' bot. If you'd like to request a bot flag for your bot, Lcawte, please make a new forum article at the Legends Pavilion . 00:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Or just click here . Then, type in your proposal and save. 00:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I don't like how we're already starting to start threads and leave them open, for weeks without consensus. This is obviously a good idea, as the bot will get things done efficiently and accurately (most of the time accidents can happen). Nobody's come up with anything that might negatively result from this. Is there really much more to say "Support"-wise? We need consent from Ajr first, by the way. He hasn't commented here at all yet . 07:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Srsly? I'd love to :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ya ! Well, Ajr, show us what it can do . Either run it for a bit when we're both online, or list it's functions and tasks here. Sounds good to me, eh? 08:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course, it's not all up to me ;) What does everyone else think? 08:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Here, what I can do is do all of the tasks that I will be doing here on another wiki (w:c:farmville), and then give teh links for you to judge :P Ajraddatz Talk 19:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ready when you are ;D 02:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Closed - I have contacted Wikia asking to bot the account. 07:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... Why ask Wikia to bot the account now after the thread was dead for a couple of months? Consensus could have changed... Another bot was "botted" (AzBot has been quite capable of doing the stuff mentioned by the proposer) ... and we don't know if Ajr is even interested anymore... Oh well.... 17:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I would have changed my vote (withdrew the proposal), but as az said, oh well :). 23:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Note - The account is now botted. 14:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oppose - LOL. 20:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Wth? - Oh well, I am actually still interested, I just forgot. I'll start the bot when I'm next at my computer, on Saturday. Thanks! 17:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC)